The present invention relates generally to motor rotation control systems, and more particularly to a system for controlling rotation of a reel driving motor in a magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatus.
Generally, in a magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatus, fast-forwarding or rewinding of a magnetic tape is performed by rotating the tape winding reel or the tape supplying reel at high speeds. This operation is not limited to the application in magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatuses for audio signals, but also applicable in magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatuses which record and/or reproduce video signals (hereinafter, referred to as video tape recorders, or simply as VTRs). In these VTRs, the fast-forwarding and rewinding operation are generally performed in a state in which the tape is not wound around the guide drum but accommodated in a tape cassette, in order to minimize the load for tape travelling. In the above magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatuses for audio signals and VTRs, the tape travelling load is made samll upon fast-forwarding and rewinding of the tape. Accordingly, when a predetermined voltage is applied to the reel motor to rotate the reel at high speed, the motor starts to rotate rapidly. Therefore, at this moment, the tape receives a violent shock due to the sudden pulling of the tape by the reel, and in extreme cases, the tape can be damaged. Furthermore, acceleration and inertia are introduced in the reel due to the rapid start of the motor, and resulted in inconveniences such as the unstable travelling of the tape and uneven winding of the tape to the reel, due to the slack introduced in the tape.